Digital video can be used, for example, for remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. Due to the large amount of data involved in video data, high performance compression is needed for transmission and storage. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide high resolution video transmitted over communications channels having limited bandwidth.